


October 15th: Corn Maze

by shenala



Series: Stucktober [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: The Avengers go to a corn maze, what could go wrong?





	October 15th: Corn Maze

"You do know this is going to be a shitshow right?" Bucky stated to Steve over the bickering from the seats behind them. 

"Yes, Buck, I know, and you've been reminding me every 5 minutes since we left" came the exasperated response from the white-knuckled driver.

Before Bucky could reply, the volume increased and he spun around to glare at the 3 passengers, "will you lot just shut up?!" he demanded. Three pair of eyes blinked back at him before they started up their yelling again, this time directed at him, as if he was supposed to be able to 1: understand what they were saying and 2: care enough to mediate. 

Turning back to the front with a roll of his eyes, he turned his glare to Steve when the blonde chuckled, "what?"

"Nothin' Buck, you just did a great Winifred Barnes impression, that's all."

"I'm not their mother!"

"Course not."

"Remind me, why you had to tell Stark that we were goin' to a corn maze?"

"Look, I've already apologized Bucky, I know I shouldn't have said anythin' but he asked and I slipped up and then he found this place and uh, it's going to be a disaster" Steve trailed off with a groan. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The disaster that Steve was referring to looked a little like this: Tony had asked Steve what he and Bucky were planning for the week, and Steve, the idiot, had answered honestly. Which included telling Tony that they were going to visit a corn maze. Tony then got very excited about the prospect of reliving a childhood he didn't ever actually have, and after a quick bit of research (thank you, Friday) had found what he declared "the perfect corn maze". The reason it was perfect? It was Avengers themed. So obviously, that meant they all had to go. 

Which is how Steve and Bucky ended up in the front of one of Tony's SUVs (their truck only had 2 seats after all) with Natasha, Sam and Clint in the back. The rest of their motley crew dispersed in the other vehicles making up their ragtag convoy. Except for Tony, who was flying there. Obviously. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Steve finally turned into the farm and parked, their 3 passengers had finally stopped their arguing and were now sulking silently, each of them not talking to the others, and everyone clambered out with a groan. 

There was the tell-tale clunk as Tony touched down in his signature pose before the faceplate popped up to reveal the genius' beaming face, "Right team, shall we get started? Avengers Assemble!"

"That's my line, Tony" Steve interjected sternly. 

"Oh fine Capsicle, but first let me tell you about this corn extravaganza!" 

"Has he been drinking again?" Bucky whispered in his ear. "Nope, just hasn't slept" Steve muttered back.

"This" Tony gestured with outstretched arms as he spun in a circle, "isn't just any corn maze. Oh no! This is an Avengers corn maze!"

"We knew that already Tony" Bruce pointed out tiredly. 

"Yes yes, fine Brucie bear, anyway, there are 6 entrances, one for each of the original Avengers, sorry newbies, you can enter through The Invincible Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, The Mighty Thor, or y'know one of the other 3 who don't have fancy adjectives, so the clumsy Hawkeye, the grumpy Black Widow or the stingy Captain America. They all lead to the centre, first to get there wins... something. Ready? Let's go!"

"Hold it! There are rules" Steve pointed out, stopping everyone in their tracks and bringing a chorus of moans from them all, including Bucky.

"Rule 1: No flying. I don't care if it's suits, wings, magic or whatever the hell Vision and Carol do. Feet stay on the ground, Peter that includes you. Rule 2: You cannot damage the maze, Bruce I assume you're staying as you, but it goes for the rest of you too. Rule 3: No magic. Stop pouting Wanda, same goes for you Strange, Loki I'll take away your marshmallows if you don't listen. Pietro, no superspeed, walk. Rule 4: No fighting. I didn't bring a first-aid kit and I'm not taking anyone to the hospital. Rule 5... wait, I don't think there is a rule 5. Okay, everybody got that?"

"Yes Mom" the rest of the team replied in perfect sync, having perfected their delivery by now.

Rolling his eyes, Steve pointed towards the maze and with a bright grin gave the words they were waiting for, "Avengers... Assemble!"

Steve watched as they all tore off towards the various entrances, pushing and shoving at each other as laughter filled the air and he couldn't help but smile. 

"C'mon Rogers" Bucky slapped him on the arm as he walked past, "we got a maze to win."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Now you might think that the Earth's Mightiest Heroes could handle a little corn maze with ease, right? I mean, these were the best of the best. And yet...

"We're lost."

"Bucky, don't be silly, it's a maze, you can't get lost, you just temporarily go the wrong way." 

Before Bucky could reply there was a whizz overhead and the pair looked up to see Redwing zoom above them, before just as quickly an arrow pierced through it and it fell to the ground somewhere with a thud.

"Redwing!" came Sam's distressed shout, "Barton you shot Redwing!"

"I warned you!" Clint replied gleefully.

"Hey!" Steve shouted, "Redwing breaks the rules Wilson, and Barton no more arrows, you'll hurt someone!"

"Aw, arrows" was the last they heard as they continued trying to navigate their way around. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was only after they hit their 5th dead end in a row that Steve finally admitted that Bucky was right.

"Fine, we're lost" he cried as he flung himself on the floor defeatedly. 

"Yep" was all he got back from the brunet as he was joined on the ground.

"Do you think everyone is lost?" he asked, looking at Bucky who was leaning back against the wall of corn, eyes closed.

"Probably. We've all got comms right? Ask."

"Ah! I forgot about that!" Steve exclaimed, reaching up to his ear to switch on his comms unit. 

"Hello? Is everyone alright?" he asked tentatively, before a burst of sound greeted him.

"Cap, finally! We've been waiting for you to put your comms on!" Sam yelled.

"Sorry.." Steve began, but was quickly cut off by Tony "Rogers no time, this maze is playing us. We're all lost, but somehow none of us are lost near each other. Strange can't get his magic to do anything, I can't fly more than 2 feet off the ground, Bruce can't go green. Nothing."

Steve groaned, this was much worse than he thought, "Alright, let me think. Bucky?" he turned to the man next to him who raised an eyebrow in response, "I don't suppose you fancy seein' how it likes bullets?"

A grin that held equal parts Bucky Barnes and Winter Soldier was his reply before Bucky stood up, pulled a gun from... somewhere and with a bright "I thought you'd never ask" started shooting at the corn surrounding them. 

Miraculously, it worked. And it only took a couple of bullets before the corn literally shrank back with a shriek. 

"Ok, it doesn't like being shot. Who else is armed?" Steve asked, before falling silent as everyone answered affirmatively, including Bruce.

"Am I the only one who didn't bring a weapon to a corn maze?!" he asked incredulously. 

"Rogers, you are the weapon" Natasha pointed out wisely before Tony interrupted again "Buckybear has a shield in his bag for you, I made a collapsible version. Don't ask me how I don't entirely understand it. And aren't we breaking one of the rules here?"

And sure enough, when Bucky rooted around in his backpack he was able to find a small metallic circle that expanded out into a full-size shield with a flick of the wrist.

Steve looked at in awe, "Thanks Tony, that'll be so much easier to fly with! Right team, there's no point heading further in 'cause we'll only have to get back out. So, head to the edges, you've all got phones, use the compasses, work out who is closest to you and coordinate your efforts. Any issues, use this channel, keep everything else to the others. Forget the rules. See you on the outside."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took a while, but eventually, they finally shot and sliced their way out of the maze, and were soon joined by the rest of the team as they filtered out from their various forced exits. 

While they were checking each other over for any injuries and discussing the way the maze had trapped them, an elderly woman came ambling over with a cry of "You hurt my corn!"

Stepping forward, shoulders back, shield forward-facing, Steve was giving off all the Captain America disapproves vibes, "Ma'am, is this your maze?"

"Obviously!" she shrieked, "what did you to do my corn?!"

"Ma'am, it was clearly enchanted, we got out the only way we could."

"Of course it's enchanted you fool! It's called a magical maze for a reason! You didn't have to hurt it! There were puzzles and riddles. Didn't any of you ask the corn how to get past?!"

As Steve glanced around at his comrades, they were all shaking their heads, and beginning to look a bit sheepish, especially the Asgardians who had the most magic experience after all. 

"Ah, no, Ma'am, I'm afraid it appears we didn't. We perceived it as a threat. We'll pay for any damages..." Steve trailed off with a wince.

For the first time, the woman turned her gaze onto Steve instead of the maze, "If you let me put that even the Avengers can't beat my maze on all my signs and let me take a photo of you all in front of it, we'll call it even" she offered with a defeated sigh.

"Deal!" Tony cried, lurching forward to shake her hand, "now I was hoping to ask you a couple of questions about your solar panels..."

As Tony started to lead the woman away, chattering away animatedly, Strange was quick to follow with his own magical questions, Wanda and Loki not far behind, Thor obviously followed his brother, and so it continued until everyone had trailed off after them, leaving just Steve and Bucky standing there surrounded by decapitated corn stalks. 

"Told ya it was gonna be a shitshow." Bucky stated as he wrapped his arm around Steve and pulled him close.

"Yeah you did" he replied as he burrowed his way into Bucky's shoulder.

"Wanna go check out that other corn maze at the weekend? Just us?"

"Yes please," Steve mumbled against Bucky's collarbone.

**Author's Note:**

> There was actually a Marvel corn maze in New Jersey (we all know what Steve and Bucky would think about that!)
> 
> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
